La traición y el después
by antu2309
Summary: Sucede después del 3x15  Espero que les guste ya que llevo rodeando esta idea desde la mañana  Nos leemos la próxima


Sucede después del 3x15

Espero que les guste ya que llevo rodeando esta idea desde la mañana

Nos leemos la próxima

La traición y el después

Como todos los días Caroline llegaba a esa gran mansión con un solo propósito recuperar lo que perdió tiempo atrás por que no sabe cuando ocurrió… pero ella se enamoro

TOC TOC TOC

Toco la puerta como los anteriores días, la familia que habitada el hogar ya habían sentido su presencia y solo una se paro a abrirla y decirle lo mismo de siempre…

-Hola Becka –como la apodo Caroline a la única mujer viva de los Mikelson

-Caro –como esta le había nombrado- hoy él

-Si lo sé… pero pensé que quizá hoy día si me recibiría –lo dijo muy triste

-Quizá mañana –trato de alentarle la vampiro original

-Y-yo me voy solo vine a despedirme

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por que después de todo tu has sido una gran amiga, yo te lo agradezco pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y si él no me quiere… bueno entonces lo dejaré tranquilo creo que estos 100 años de insistencia han sido suficientes, mi orgullo de mujer ya está suficientemente dañado pero yo necesito estar sola y desaparecer cuando tenga una gran mansión como la tuya te escribiré espera por mi si –dio una risita para tranquilizar a la única mejor amiga que le quedaba

Y desapareció sin dejar a la rubia que la contradijera, cerró con más fuerza de lo normal la puerta y entró como alma que la llevaba el diablo al salón principal donde estaban reunidos sus hermanos y que por cierto ya habían oído todo

Dos de ellos tenían una mirada pensativa y el otro no tenía nada… era un tempano

-Vas a seguir siendo tan tonto Niklaus, y la vas a dejar marchar ¿Verdad? –grito su hermana al hibrido

-Eso no te incumbe –le respondió fríamente cosa que no le sorprendió en nada a Rebecca por que desde que su madre y hermano mayor habían sucumbido ante las llamas de la brujería de las Bennet, su hermano había cambiado era un hermano considerado como siempre debió ser pero cuando hablaban de cierta rubia muy dulce y llena de vida él se transformaba y era como un tema taboo

-Perderé a la única mejor amiga que tengo por tus caprichos, no te parece suficientes estos 100 años que ella ha venido pidiendo verte solo para pedir perdón por el incidente con Kol, incluso él la perdono –señalando al hermano menor

-A mí no me metas hermana –como vio que Rebecca lo iba a chancar mas dijo- pero es cierto yo la he disculpado quizá la primera semana que comenzó a venir pidiendo verte

-Cien años Niklaus, cien años –grito mas fuerte- cien años de los cuales ha tenido que ver casarse a su primer amor con una de sus mejores amigas y aun que ella no les guarda rencor a Matt y a Elena sintió y aun siente mucha envidia por que consiguieron lo que ella no… paz, de Tayler ella no sabe nada, ella enterró a su madre eso te parece justo y después Bonnie claro tu estuviste ahí pero escondiéndote como un vil delincuente y

Eso cabreó a Klaus por que era cierto él estuvo en ese funeral y en el de todas las personas que Caroline amo pero no por que los apreciaba si no que estaba desde la lejanía cuidándola pero aun así se negaba a hablar con ella

Se paro y Elija y Kol lo agarraron del brazo para que no haga una locura con su hermana

-No tientes tu suerte Becca

-Después de todo el dolor ella esta sola, las únicas personas que le quedaban fueron los hermanos Salvatore pero ellos prefirieron dejarla e irse con Katherine Patrova, y al final esta bien los primeros años no me agradaba pero ella ha venido todos los días a la misma hora en estos cien años y me enamore de ella, pero yo la amo como la hermana que me hubiera gustado tener y realmente en este momento no se como te puedes llamar mi hermano, y así como dejaras que se valla por que se ha cansado de buscarte así mi amor por ti hoy Niklaus por ser tan insensible hoy mi amor por ti muere hasta que vallas a buscar a Caroline y muevas tu trasero y le pidas perdón si no al final te quedaras solo y serás peor de lo que fue nuestro padre

Y sin mas Rebecca se fue dejando a los tres hermanos, dos de ellos pensaban en su hermana, ya que sin esa rubia gritona, chillona y dulce como la conocían ella no seria igual y el otro por su lado pensaba en clavarle una daga a su imprudente y molestosa hermana pero si tenia razón en todo lo que dijo la tenia y ahora él se preguntaba la dejaría marchar

Y sin más desapareció con el crepúsculo

/-/-/-/-/

Caroline llevaba un par de horas sentada en el pasto viendo como las ranas saltaban fuera y dentro del lago, se encontraba lejos de Mystic Fall pero no lo suficiente, nadie conocía ese lugar –o eso creía ella- ni si quiera sus mejores amigas ni siquiera su madre, Tayler NADIE, desde pequeña cuando aun era humana se encontraba en un campamento y se perdió y llego a ese lago y asi cuando fue creciendo iba muy seguido, lloraba, reia, cantaba… ese lago le dio tanta paz y ese dia ella Caroline Forbes de 118 años de edad de despedía de él por que dejaría atrás todo lo que ocurrio en ese tiempo, se cerraría y apagaría sus sentimientos por que al ser un vampiro los sentimientos eran mucho mas intensos y ese dolor era insorportable

-Ya basta –se dijo a ella misma muy fuerte –ya basta de esperar por ese idiota vampiro original, que cree que iba a estar toda mi existencia lamentándome, se equivoca desde hoy dejo enterrado, aquí lago te entierro la muerte de mi madre, la de mi padre que quizá si no hubiera odiado tanto a los vampiros se hubiera quedado conmigo, la de Bonnie, la de Mat y Elena que murieron igual que los padres de mi querida amiga, los recuerdos que tuve con Tayler, a los hermanos Salvatore y sus falsas promesas y especialmente te dejo enterrado el amor que siento por Niklaus Mikelson

Y entonces alguien apareció por su espalda y la abrazo muy fuerte, el susto duro un mini segundo por que al instante reconoció el perfume de Klaus que aun no lo había visto en bastante tiempo jamás olvidaría como huele era tan varonil, tan perfecto… tan Klaus

-Sueltame –habló con unn voz fría la rubia

Klaus la voltio y se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde

Ella no tenia brillo en sus ojos, ella había apagado sus sentimientos y ni si quiera con su compulsión la traería solo si regresaría si ella lo deseaba

Se lamento tanto, por que su orgullo no le había permitido ver lo que tenía que quizá ella se equivoco pero fue todos los días pidiendo su perdón, por que ella lo quería de verdad, por que con ella él podía hablar sin importarle nada, por que con ella él se controlaba y no dejaba su temperamento como lo hacia con sus hermanos, por que ella… era la única que de verdad no le temía y que le decía lo que pensaba y ahora la perdió

-Caroline regresa, y-yo –Klaus nunca había tartamudeado pero al estar parado frente a la mujer que él amaba y ver que lo miraba con indiferencia lo hacia sentirse extraño- Yo lo siento, me demore mucho yo no sabia que ibas a volver a este lugar

Y pudo ver como un ligero brillo perceptible solo para su ojo de vampiro original reconoció, si entonces prosiguió por que si le contaba todo quizá ella volviese

-Hace muchos años, pasaba de casualidad por la localidad contraria y percibí un olor muy dulce y exquisito, era una mezcla de vainilla y cerezos. Y encontré a una niña de 9 años sentada en una madero con sus pies en el agua, la niña tenia un hermoso cabello rubio muy sedoso y me dieron ganas de tocárselo y su olor me invitada a que la mordiera ahí pero por primer vez en toda mi existencia en ese momento yo Niklaus me contuve y no la mordí, muchas veces venia a verla y la vi crecer, nunca supe donde vivía pero supuse que seria cerca,

Vio como Caroline iba recuperándose a ella misma poco a poco

-Cuando llegue a Mystic Falls me di cuenta que esa niña que había dejado de ir al lago y que vi crecer y llorar y cantar y hablar sola se llamaba Caroline Forbs, un hermoso nombre déjame decirte, quise acercarme pero esa niña, mi niña que había visto crecer estaba enamorada de otro, seguí con mis planes por que a pesar de que estaba obsesionado no deje que eso me aleje de mis planes principales que era la doble Patrova después de todo cuando dejo al niño bonito del colegio se enamoro de un hombre lobo te contare mi princesa que lo odio, odie con todas mis fuerzas a Tayler, por que el tenia tu corazón, después no me aguante y en mi egoísmo por tenerte ordene a Tayler morderte cosa que hizo aun que al principio se negó pero ninguno de mis híbridos se pueden negar ante mi, después me llamo y pensé por fin tengo mi oportunidad con ella, hare que ella se enamore de mi, cuando me pediste que no querías morir y bebiste de mi sangre yo me sentí tan bien, cada vez que bebías cada gota de mi, me sentía conectado con esa niña que vi crecer, pero aun así mis planes no funcionaron

Caroline recupero el sentido y empezó a llorar en silencio

-Esa niña, te juro que ha sido el problema mas difícil que se me dio a resolver pero aun no lo resuelvo, paso el tiempo y le di regalos por que quería hacerla sentí r como una reina, no, como mi reina, después llego el día que mi madre revivió y me perdono o eso dijo ella, propuso un baile y me dijo que invitara a alguien y a la única persona que llego a mi mente fuiste tu, por que no se en que momento te ame y decidí mandarte el vestido que querías que usaras y cuando entraste te viste tan hermosa, después me confrontaste y bueno tenias razón y por primera vez le hice caso a otra persona y me abrí a ti, y en el bar cuando me llevaste a otro lado para que no me percate de mi hermano menor yo me sentí tan traicionado

Se quedo en silencio un momento, y Caroline aun seguía procesando sus palabras con los ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas que brotaban por sus hermosos ojos, ni si quiera cuando su madre murió lloro así

-Yo lo siento mi princesa por que me has tenido que esperar tanto tiempo pero entiéndeme yo te espere por mas de un milenio a que llegaras y cuando tu me traicionaste yo te odie –se lo dijo con una mirada muy severa

Con la voz rota

-Y-yo Klaus yo lo siento pero ya no te puedo decir mas… yo te amo y lo siento y ahora puedo seguir adelante… yo ya no te molestare

Caroline se paro y comenzó a alejarse y Klaus otra vez quedo sorprendido le dijo a esa mujer que la había estado cuidando desde siempre que la amaba y lo único que esta hacia era dejarlo desconcertado como siempre

Una ráfaga de calor que no sentía desde hace 100 años se apodero de su duro corazón y sonrió torcidamente por que a pesar de eso, él amaba a esa vampira hibrida

Cuando Caroline estaba por desaparecer otra vez Klaus aparece por detrás y la abraza pero esta vez sin ejercer mucha fuerza

-Te amo mi princesa, perdóname por que soy un vampiro muy testarudo pero solo olvida todo, olvidemos todo y quédate a mi lado por siempre

-Pero ahora si me vuelves a evitar lo lamentaras –se lo dijo mirándolo desafiantemente

Y Klaus no pudo evitar soltar una risa

Y así sellaron ese pacto con un beso, un beso que daba pasó a la eternidad


End file.
